Harry Potter meets Peter Pan
by Nikita Snape
Summary: Well, basically Harry Potter meets Peter Pan (well that was repetitive). Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to Neverland and they get into an adventure away from Hogwarts. Rated PG for sword fighting.
1. Hermione Sees a Face

A/N: I OWN NOTHING FROM BOTH HARRY POTTER AND PETER PAN SO DON'T SUE ME.  
  
"Why do we have to grow up and take the responsibilities of the wizarding world anyway? I wish we could be kids forever," Ron complained as he did his Transfiguration paper.  
  
"Would you rather stay in school and do this all your life?" Hermione asked while showing him some information to put in his paper.  
  
"Well, no. But I still don't want all the responsibilities." Ron put his quill down and slouched in his chair.  
  
"And I'm sure that there's some Neverland somewhere that exists. Keep dreaming, Ron. It's never going to happen," Harry said. He was still working on his paper, but soon stopped writing too.  
  
"If there were such a Neverland, I'd send you both there. You never seem to want to do any work," Hermione said, putting down her quill as well. She picked up the two pieces of parchment she had been writing on, and rolled them up, and tied them shut.  
  
"Done already?" Ron asked, apparently flabbergasted.  
  
"You would be too if you actually worked," Hermione said. She then looked out the window. She was shocked to see a fade looking back at her. She gasped and fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, both him and Ron dashing over to help her up.  
  
"Yes, but I just saw a face at the window. He wasn't on a broom and he had no wand. It just appeared to be a muggle floating in the air." Hermione was ghost white with shock.  
  
"Hermione, I think you're overworking yourself. You should go lay down," Ron said.  
  
"He was there. You don't understand. He was real. I would bet my knowledge that he was alive and floating right outside the window with nothing to hold him up."  
  
"Now I'm going to say that you are definitely overworking yourself," Ron said.  
  
"Hermione, Ron and I are going to help you to your bed."  
  
"I'm not tired!" Hermione kicked and twisted as Harry and Ron pushed her up the girls' stairwell.  
  
Hermione stopped struggling when they put her into bed. She scolded them as they left. She picked up one of her school books and red it until she fell asleep. 


	2. The Boy and the Faerie

A/N: This is much longer, so I hope u enjoy it.  
  
Hermione saw the boy in other places as well. Ginny said that she saw him too. More and more saw the boy; they noticed him most when stories were being told.  
  
That Friday, Hermione left the common room window ajar. She knew that she would regret it; it was the middle of winter and it was bitter cold outside.  
  
Late that night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by the fire, telling stories of their childhood.  
  
Suddenly, they all felt a gust of cold wind. They jumped up and looked at the window. It was wide open. They scanned the common room, seeing no one else vacating it. They looked at each other, confused. Harry went over and completely closed the window. They then sat back down.  
  
A few seconds later, a little ball of light darted around each one of their heads. They followed it with their eyes, and then attempted to catch it.  
  
"Stop! Don't Hurt Tink!" Someone shouted.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks. They looked around to see who was speaking to them, realizing they had destroyed half the common room.  
  
"Who said that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"And who's Tink?" Harry asked.  
  
"Where did the twinkling light go?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione glared at him.  
  
The voice didn't answer. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned over everything to find the person.  
  
They found a boy standing on the bottom step of the girls' dorm stairwell. They were all surprised.  
  
Harry and Ron grabbed the boy before he had time to react; Hermione cleaned up the common room within seconds using magic. Harry and Ron shoved the boy into a chair by the fire.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked as Hermione came over to join them.  
  
"I'm Peter. Peter Pan," he said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Hermione asked, looking at his apparent "clothing." It appeared to be nothing but leaves stuck together to make overall shorts.  
  
Peter walked over to the window. He looked over his shoulder to see if they had followed him. They went over and stood behind him.  
  
"Second to the right, and straight on till morning," He said proudly, pointing out the window.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were even more confused than before. No one spoke for a few moments.  
  
"How did you get here?" Ron blurted out.  
  
"I flew here." He put his hands on his hips again.  
  
"Aren't your arms tired?" Harry asked. Ron and Peter looked at him confused. They didn't understand what Harry meant. Hermione gave him a look of disgust. "What? I was just trying to make a joke."  
  
"It's so overused," Hermione said, rather agitated.  
  
"How do you fly without a broom or casting a spell?" Ron asked.  
  
I just think happy thoughts and up I go," Peter said, rising up into the air as he spoke.  
  
"Is that all?" Hermione asked, half flabbergasted.  
  
"I think so. Give it a try," Peter said.  
  
They thought their happiest thoughts they could think of and shouted them aloud. Nothing happened.  
  
"Wait. Where's Tinkerbelle?" Peter asked, spinning round the room.  
  
"I ask the question again, who is Tinkerbelle?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's a faerie." Peter started looking under all the cushions of the furniture.  
  
"Faeries?! I don't believe in..." Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
"Never say that. If you say that, a faerie will fall down and die. If it is Tink, then I will never find her if she's dead." Peter then went back to looking for her.  
  
"Check in the cabinet drawer," Harry said, noticing it moving.  
  
Peter zoomed over to the cabinet and pulled the drawer open. Tink flew out, but Peter caught her just before she flew out of reach. He then sprinkled a bit of faerie dust on each of them.  
  
They thought happy thoughts as the faerie dust hit them and they took flight. They were so awestruck that they didn't realize how high they were going until they hit their heads on the common room ceiling.  
  
"Come with me to Neverland," Peter said, opening the window.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. There's school and everything," Hermione started.  
  
"Hermione, it's only for a while. We'll be back in time for school on Monday," Ron said.  
  
"I'm sure no one will miss us, Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, alright. But we must be back by Sunday night the latest."  
  
They then jumped out the window to venture to Neverland. 


	3. The First Sight of Neverland

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Peter around the school and up into the sky. They were amazed to see the planets and the stars.  
  
"Too bad we couldn't do this for our astrology assignments," Ron shouted as he soared through one of the nearby planet's rings.  
  
"Like we'd have this much fun. Yeah right!" Harry called back, tossing a small meteor rock at Ron.  
  
Soon enough, they came to large multi-colored clouds in the sky. They landed on one and gazed at the island that was Neverland.  
  
"Hey look, a Pirate ship!" Harry was astonished. He had always wanted to be a pirate and make Dudley walk the plank for once.  
  
"Ooo, these clouds taste like cotton candy!" Hermione shoved a handful of the cloud into her mouth and ate it.  
  
"So Harry, what do pie-rats do exactly?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, they make take over places, or they'll take over other pirate ships. Any prisoners they capture they'll either keep and train for their own pirates, or they'll make them walk the plank." Harry looked down at the swaying ship after he finished speaking.  
  
Peter laid down on the cloud and pulled out the telescope. He was looking down at the Pirate ship.  
  
"Heh. They always get a riot out of that parrot," Peter said.  
  
"Magnify," Harry said, pointing his want do his glasses. The deck of the ship came quickly into view.  
  
The men on deck were chasing the parrot around on the deck and shooting at it. A man with a hook for one hand came dashing out of a door and onto the deck.  
  
"Captain James Hook!" Hermione burst out as she was looking through Peter's telescope. Harry turned to face her, only to get a close up view of her hair.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked while Harry fixed his glasses back to normal view.  
  
"Captain Hook. Known for getting his hand cut of by Peter here. His hand was fed to an alligator that now follows him around. It tries to eat the rest of him," Hermione said.  
  
"It's all thanks to me he has a second pesky side-kick besides Shmee. But how did you know about that?" Peter asked inquisitively.  
  
"It's part of a story my mum told me when I was little. Did your mum tell you any stories?" Hermione inquired back.  
  
"I don't have a mum. I ran away when I was little," Peter said sadly  
  
"You guys, I think we're about to be shot at by those pie-rats," Ron said nervously.  
  
"You three follow Tink. Hurry. I'll meet up with you later," Peter then flew down to the ship.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Tinkerbell down to the island. They were introduced to the Lost Boys. Peter did eventually come to join them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were very tired wen he came, so the lost Boys built them a house; being instructed by Peter of course.  
  
After the trio was well rested, the went outside their "house." They were greeted by the Lost Boys.  
  
"umm, Miss Hermione-Lady," one boy said meakly.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"Well, we were wondering..." they all said overlapping one another as they spoke.  
  
"We were wondering if you would be our mother," the smallest boy stuttered out.  
  
"Oh. Well, I don't know. We won't be staying long and I don't want to say yeas and leave. I don't even know how to be a mother." Hermione was very nervous and jumpy.  
  
"Do you know stories?" a boy asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then that's good enough. Pleas tell us stories until you leave," the boys all asked. The were on their knees.  
  
"Oh, all right," Hermione said. The lost Booys cheered as they stood up and hugged her.  
  
They all went happily bakc to the tree house to tell Peter. 


	4. Harry and Ron Are Taken Prisoner

A/N: Sorry, this is one of the shorter chapters, but they are longer than what they normally are.  
  
On the way to the tree house, Ron heard strange noises coming from near by. He said something to Harry; they snuck away from the group to see what was causing the noise.  
  
After taking a few steps into the clearing, they suddenly were pulled by their ankles up into the air. When they stopped moving, they found themselves hanging upside down from ropes that were thrown over a thick strong branch.  
  
They then heard a girl laughing. They looked around and saw an Indian girl sitting in one of the closer trees, laughing at them.  
  
"Harry, is that one of those In-juns that you told me about?" Ron asked, nervous and panicky.  
  
"Yup. That would be an Indian. She seems to be overwhelmed by catching us." Harry then heard footsteps and voices. Ron whimpered. "Shush," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Captain Hook and his pirates stopped dead in their tracks right under Ron and Harry. Ron started to whine but Harry quietly shush-ed him.  
  
Tiger-Lilly fell out of the tree she was in. She hit the ground, but didn't move. She felt that if she played dead, the pirates may leave her there without bothering her.  
  
"Stand up, Tiger Lilly," Hook said in a cool voice from inside his carrying cart. She was standing up a split second after he finished speaking. "It is to my understanding that Peter Pan has brought back a girl to tell stories. With this storyteller, there were two boys. Have you seen anything of any of them?" When Hook was finished speaking, his hook was under Tiger Lilly's chin, pulling up so that she was forced to make eye contact with him.  
  
Tiger Lilly spoke her tribal language, spitting on his shoe when she was finished speaking. She then gave him an angered look.  
  
"She says, 'Sorry, but no,'" Shmee said, translating what Tiger Lilly had said.  
  
"Let her go!" Ron shouted down to them.  
  
"Ron, I told you to be quiet," Harry almost shouted at Ron.  
  
The pirates, Hook, and Tiger Lilly looked up at Harry and Ron, who were looking back at them.  
  
"Get them down," Hook said, grinning. The crew did so immediately, one of them still holding Tiger Lilly.  
  
**At Peter's Tree House**  
  
The lost boys, Peter, and Hermione were having a party to celebrate the Boys having a new mother.  
  
In the middle of Hermione and Peter dancing, Hermione stopped dead still. The look of worry and shock came over her face. She looked around the room.  
  
"Where's Harry and Ron?" she asked.  
  
"I don't remember seeing them come in. But don't worry about them for now. Let's keep dancing," Peter said, taking her hands into his again.  
  
"No, we have to find them," Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh, alright. Let's go ask the mermaids if they saw them," Peter said. Hermione nodded. Hermione and Peter then went to the lagoon to talk to the mermaids.  
  
When the reached their destination, they saw the mermaids pop their heads straight out of the water. The mermaids swam over to the water's edge. Peter started talking to one of the mermaids.  
  
While Peter was talking, another mermaid swam up to Hermione. It looked up at her. The mermaid put it's webby hand on Hermione's arm and stroked it. Hermione didn't realize that the mermaid was going to pull her into the water.  
  
Peter hissed at the mermaid before she pulled Hermione into the water. She hissed back at him as she went under the water.  
  
"Harry and Ron are with the pirates," Peter whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
"How will we get them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We will need to fight for them," Peter said.  
  
"We need to what?" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Shh, come." Peter pulled her along as they went back to the tree house. 


	5. The Cave

A/N: just a little f.y.i., u might possibly start seeing a little change here. But just wait for my ideas to come out, have patience my good readers.  
  
When they arrived in the tree house, they found the Boys sleeping. They didn't bother them as Peter went over and picked up two of his swords. He handed one to Hermione.  
  
"You want me to fight you?" Hermione asked meekly.  
  
"Umm, yeah. Why, don't you know how to sword fight?" Peter asked her.  
  
"Of course I do," she answered more confidently.  
  
"Have at me then." Peter and Hermione started fighting.  
  
After a minute or two of fighting, they stopped. "Not bad," Peter commented.  
  
"I told you that I knew how to swordfight," Hermione said proudly.  
  
"Come," He said. They then flew out of the tree house and to the ship.  
  
The ship was dark and docile when they arrived there. Peter quickly flew around the ship and then told Hermione to follow him.  
  
They flew to a cave near the ship. Peter told Hermione not to come in right away. He then flew away.  
  
Within seconds after Peter left, Hook came out of the cave. Hermione hid behind some rocks. Hook looked around the area. He then went back inside the cave to see what was going on. Hermione quietly followed him.  
  
Hook scanned the cave and noticed something wrong. He looked where Harry, Ron, and Tiger Lilly were supposed to be in the rising water. The three had been released.  
  
"Where are they?" Hook asked.  
  
"We let them go, just like you said, Cap'n," Shmee said smiling. The crew member standing next to him nodded and agreed with him.  
  
"I didn't tell you to let them go," Hook said.  
  
"It sounded a lot like you, Cap'n," Shmee said.  
  
"I was outside Shmee. So it couldn't have been me. Who else is in here?" Hook called.  
  
"It was I, James Hook. Captain of the Jolly Rodger, a voice boomed from inside the cage.  
  
Hook was shocked. He looked around the cave to see where the voice came from.  
  
"If you are Hook, then who am I?"  
  
"A codfish," a familiar voice called. Hook knew who the person was and exactly where he was located. (A/N: the codfish line was in the original Peter Pan with Mary Martin as Peter Pan.)  
  
"Let me guess what you are. Are you a vegetable?" Hook asked, moving closer to the raised, jutted rock Peter was laying on.  
  
"No," Peter called.  
  
"Mineral?" Hook inched closer still.  
  
"No," Peter called even louder. He remained in his location.  
  
"Animal?" Hook was only feet away from Peter now.  
  
"Yes." Peter grinned.  
  
"Are you a boy?" Hook was now directly under Peter.  
  
"No," Peter called.  
  
"Are you a wonderful boy?" Hook was aiming his gun at Peter.  
  
"Yes," Peter called back.  
  
"Peter look out!" Hermione called.  
  
Peter flew up just before hook fired. While hook was battling Peter, one of the crew members started fighting Hermione. Ron, Harry, and Tiger Lilly fought the pirates at the entrance to the cave. By the time the three got to the pirates, they had already closed the gate.  
  
When Hermione was fighting, her sword broke. She threw the handle at the pirate's head, but missed completely. The pirate laughed at her. She then realized that she could use something that the pirate could not, MAGIC!!!  
  
While Hermione used her magic against the pirate, Harry and Ron were using theirs against the others. After Harry, Ron, and Tiger Lilly knocked all the pirates into the water, they tried to open the gate. They couldn't spin the wheel.  
  
Tiger Lilly stepped closer to Harry, gave him a kiss, and backed away. He turned bright, beet read and walked over to the wheel. He turned the wheel, opening the gate.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of ticking filled the cave. A gigantic alligator came into the cave; all were surprised. It swam up to Harry, Ron, and Tiger Lilly and sniffed them.  
  
The alligator found Hook on the Pier. Peter, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tiger Lilly flew out of the cave. The alligator eventually gave up on trying to get Hook and eating him. The pirate crew then returned to the ship. 


	6. Hermione Gets an Invitation

At the tree house, Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed Peter and the Lost Boys some of their magic. Like usual, Hermione was sketchy about this.  
  
"Hermione, I really don't think we'll get into any trouble," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. This place isn't even in our universe," Harry commented. It's not like the Ministry will be able to find out we're performing magic or anything."  
  
"Oh, alright," Hermione agreed.  
  
They preformed all kinds of magic. The Boys enjoyed what each of them could do. They soon asked to see different spells over and over again.  
  
After a while, they went to join the Indian tribe in a ritual dance. Hermione and Harry warned Ron not to offend the Indians by not abiding by their customs.  
  
After an hour or so, Hermione wandered off back to the tree house. She found Peter hiding in a small overgrown field near by. They went quietly over to the tree house.  
  
When they got there, they sat and watched the faeries gather at the tree house. The whole area glowed with faerie light.  
  
"Imobulous," Hermione whispered, pointing to one of the faeries flying by her. It froze in mid-air. (A/N: Sorry if I spelled imobulous incorrectly, I didn't have a book to check at the time I was typing this.)  
  
What the...stop, you'll hurt it!" Peter whispered loudly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. We practiced this on Cornish Pixies our second year of our schooling at Hogwarts," she whispered back.  
  
Hermione caught the faerie and held it in her hands. She examined it in awe of its little body. She then restored it to its normal state of being and released it.  
  
The two of them sat there and watched the faeries dance and have fun. Peter and Hermione danced a little too.  
  
"This is only make believe, right?" Peter asked. This caused Hermione to stop dancing completely.  
  
"Well, yes. I suppose so. But if it wasn't make believe, it would be real. And we really aren't married and the Lost Boys really aren't my children, so it would have to be pretend," Hermione said. "Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to be sure it was nothing more than that," Peter said quietly.  
  
"Do you have feelings for me Peter?" she asked.  
  
"As a friend. How else would I feel?"  
  
"The feeling of love. Do you not know what love is?"  
  
"Wouldn't that be the same as what we have now?" He looked at her curiously.  
  
"There's more to love than there is to friendship, Peter."  
  
"What more could there be?" he looked worried and scared.  
  
"There is so much more. It is clearer as you grow up." Hermione very nervous due to not knowing how Peter was going to react to this statement.  
  
"Well, I won't grow up. No one can make me." Peter then flew off.  
  
"Peter!" Hermione called after him.  
  
Hermione ran back to the house that the Lost Boys built for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She sat and thought about what had happened.  
  
A while later, Hermione woke up. It took her a few seconds to realize that she had fallen asleep. She looked out the window and saw that she was on the pirate ship.  
  
She opened the door and was greeted by the pirates. Captain Hook pushed them aside to greet Hermione face to face.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little smart girl that can make things happen with her wooden stick," Hook said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Umm, you must be referring to my wand. What do you want with me?" Hermione was very panicky.  
  
"I wish for you to make things happen with your "Wand" and to tell us stories." Hook stepped closer to her.  
  
"I don't know. I couldn't possibly leave my friends. I really doubt they'll actually become pirates." Hermione backed into the closed door of her house.  
  
"You don't need those friends. Your friends are all right here," Hook said, pointing to the rest of the crew.  
  
"Would I possibly be able to have time to ponder on my decision?" She looked around at the crew, completely terrified.  
  
"Of course. And we'll need a name for you." Hook turned back to the crew. "What shall we call her?"  
  
Many names were called out from the crew. Almost every crew member had a name for her.  
  
"How about Magical Erin?" The crew all cheered. "What do you think about Magical Erin?"  
  
"It's alright, but I haven't even decided wether I'm going to be a pirate yet or now. I don't think I should name myself if I'm not going to be a pirate."  
  
"Well, you think about it. I promise that none of my crew will follow you anywhere you go until after you have decided to join my crew." Some of the crew members taht had now crowded behind Hook shook their heads and smiled. "These crew members will only take you back to where your house was located. Ta ta." Hook waved his left hand as the door closed. 


	7. Kidnapped

Hermione stayed in the house for a little while; she wanted to be sure the pirates had enough time to leave. She then left her house and went to go to Peter's tree house.  
  
Again, they had a party. They sat at the table and ate the feast that they had gathered throughout the day. Peter had come in from the entrance, hooting.  
  
"There seems to possibly be a new pirate on the Jolly Roger," he said, sitting down in his chair. "The mermaids are not sure of the name, but they said it might be Magical Erin."  
  
The Boys all roared and chanted their hate cheers. They all became silent when Hermione stood up as she pounded her fist on the table.  
  
"What if Magical Erin is a fantastic swordsman?" Hermione asked furiously.  
  
"I wouldn't think so. She's only the storyteller and she makes magic. I highly doubt that she'd be any good at sword fighting."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked, making her way over to the swords.  
  
"Yes, I do," Peter said.  
  
"Well, prepare to fight; I'm Magical Erin." Hermione pulled a sword out of the cubicle and held it at the ready.  
  
Peter did the same. They fought, but Hermione lost out. "I told you that Magical Erin wouldn't be a very good sword fighter."  
  
"Hermione, please don't tell me that you are going to be one of those pie-rats?" Ron asked, half astonished.  
  
"No, I'm not," Hermione answered after a few seconds. "And for the um-teenth time, it's pirates, not pie-rats. They aren't made of pie. Although they are almost always rats. But that's still not how you pronounce it. It's like you're calling them sweet rats and they really aren't..."  
  
"Oh, Hermione. Shut up!" Ron said. "Don't you get enough enjoyment out of ridiculing me at school?"  
  
"School..." Harry said dazedly. "School. Do either of you actually remember what hte school looks like?"  
  
"Umm..." Ron said, staring blankly back at Harry.  
  
"No, actually I don't. And I remember everything. To be honest, I can't even remember my parents' names." Hermione wrinkled up her face in concentration.  
  
"Ron, how many sisters do you have?" Harry asked.  
  
"Is that a trick question?" Ron asked, bewildered.  
  
"Maybe it's time we should head back," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It was still set at the exact time they had left to come to Neverland on Friday. He had an odd look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"My watch has stopped working. It's still set to the same exact time I looked at it when we left the common room. It's really astonishing.  
  
"Well, in Neverland, there is no real need for time. We always have the time to do whatever we want for as long as we want." Peter grinned widely.  
  
"Never-ending time just isn't possible. Not even by magic. You can't even stop an hourglass without stopping something in time." Hermione was pacing around Harry, Ron, and Peter. The Boys just stood there and gawked.  
  
"I never said anything about stopping time," Peter said, looking at her oddly.  
  
"And stop trying to be a know-it-all. This isn't school," Ron said. He shot her an angered look.  
  
She shot an angered look back at him. A worried look came over her face. "We should go back to school. We might be late for our classes."  
  
"Oh, do we have to go back?" Ron asked, trying to look as pitiful as possible.  
  
"Yes, Ron. We must go back. Now, go and collect your belongings." Hermione stared sternly at Ron as she said this.  
  
Ron and Harry retrieved their belongings that they had acquired while they were on the island. Harry returned rather quickly; Ron was rather sluggish at returning.  
  
When Ron finally came back to join everyone else, everyone just stood there and looked around at each other. No one really knew what to say.  
  
"Well, we best be off then," Hermione said.  
  
"Let us see you off please," the Lost Boys pleaded. They were even down on their knees.  
  
"As long as it's alright with Peter," Harry said.  
  
"If you wish to," Peter said solemnly. The Boys cheered as they crawled out to the entrance of the tree house.  
  
As each boy crawled out of the entrance, they were shocked to be pulled by their heads off to one side of the path that led away from the tree house. Harry and Ron were surprised as well, but were even more shocked to not see Hermione come out behind them.  
  
When Hermione did come out, she froze still. She was standing in front of the Lost Boys, Harry, and Ron, whom were all tied up and had cloths tied tightly in their mouths.  
  
Hermione yelped when a piece of cloth came in front of her face. It covered her mouth and was pulled so tightly that it prevented her from talking. The pirate that was behind her then tied her hands together. She kicked and flailed as hard as she could when the pirate picked her up and put her over his shoulder.  
  
Tinkerbelle was watching the whole time. She was happy Hermione was caught; Tink was jealous of her taking Peter's attention away from her. But then she thought about Harry, Ron, and the Lost Boys. She didn't want anything to happen to them. She dashed straight into the tree house to inform Peter what had happened. 


	8. The Return

A/N: This chapter will be really long, mainly because I really feel like ending it and I don't want to put it into another chapter.  
  
Tink found Peter lying on his bed playing his flute. Tink went over and flew and twinkled around his head. She was being very persistent; she really wanted to save Harry, Ron, and the lost Boys *of course, she didn't really care about Hermione at all).  
  
"Alright, Tink. I give in. What's up?" Peter said, sitting up on his bed.  
  
Tink rein acted the whole thing of the Lost Boys, Harry, Ron, and Hermione getting captured by the pirates. Peter sat silently in awestruck the whole time.  
  
"Where did the pirates take them, Tink?" Peter leapt to his feet.  
  
Tinkerbelle transformed herself into the best pirate ship she could.  
  
"I have to go save them." Peter flew out of the tree house and went straight to the ship.  
  
*At the pirate ship*  
  
The Lost Boys, Harry, and Ron were all tied up, back to back in two rows. They were kneeling in the middle of the deck. Hermione was tied to the bottom of a mast; everyone had their eyes either on her or on Captain Hook.  
  
"I wish to hear a story, Miss Hermione Lady. I wish to hear the story of Peter Pan." Hook held his hook just under Hermione's chin.  
  
"Alright," Hermione choked out.  
  
"Come all and gather around. Miss Hermione Lady is going to tell us a story!" Hook called to the crew. They all gathered around and sat down in front of Hermione. The Lost Boys, Harry, and Ron were in the middle of the group, staring up at Hermione in terror.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a boy..." she started.  
  
"Skip the prologue, little missy. This boy..." Hook continued for her.  
  
"This boy was named Peter Pan. He loved to hear my stories." Hermione spoke in spurts.  
  
"What kind of stories?" Hook asked, raising his hook, forcing Hermione to look into his eyes.  
  
"Basically any stories. About what happened in our day, about fantasy people," she said.  
  
"What kind of fantasy people?" He looked at her, slightly bewildered.  
  
"Fantasy people like Cinderella, Snow White, and Beauty and the Beast," Hermione said.  
  
"Love stories," Hook said, a look of awe coming over his face. "He has feelings..."  
  
"Everyone has feelings. They just choose to express certain ones," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Where you the only one that he came to when he wanted to hear stories?"  
  
"I don't believe so. Other students have mentioned seeing Peter as well."  
  
"And how did Peter come to se you?" Hook pulled her head up so that they made eye contact once again.  
  
"He flew," she said.  
  
"How did you get here?" he asked, cutting the ropes that tied her to the mast. He positioned her so that she was facing the crew and the Boys. He stood behind her, his left arm around her waist. His hook was pointing to the center of her throat.  
  
"I flew, as did Harry and Ron," she strained.  
  
"Did you use your magic?"  
  
"No." Hermione tried to pull away as the hook pressed more and more into her throat, but couldn't.  
  
"Tell me how then," Hook demanded.  
  
"You just think happy thoughts," Hermione choked out as the hook pulled the skin that protected her throat.  
  
"I have no happy thoughts," he complained. "What else is there?"  
  
"There is nothing else." Hermione's voice was very faint.  
  
"You need faerie dust!" Ron called.  
  
"Ron!" Harry and the Lost Boys yelled.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You're a stupid git, that's what," Harry replied irritantly.  
  
Ron turned read in embarrassment. He just looked down at the deck.  
  
"Faerie dust. If we can get Pan to come here, then that faerie will come with him. I will get faerie dust and I will be able to fly." Hook looked at Hermione. "Shall we make Miss Granger Lady walk the plank?"  
  
"We shall!" the crew all cheered.  
  
Hook threw Hermione to some near-by crew members. One blindfolded her while the other tied her hands together.  
  
When they were finished, Hook forced her onto the plank by holding a sword to her back. When she came to the edge, she turned around.  
  
"It's now time for Peter Pan's Lady to die," Hook said. He stomped down on the plank, making it wobble.  
  
Hook did this numerous times until Hermione fell off the plank. The crew crowded around the opening to hear if she hit the water. There was no splash.  
  
Suddenly, there was ticking. Everyone looked around. Then they saw it; up on in the sails, the shadow of the croc.  
  
The crew panicked. "Kill it! Kill it!" Hook called to his crew. They climbed the masts, shooting at the shadow.  
  
While everyone was looking up to find the flying, ticking croc, Peter arrived on the deck carrying Hermione in his arms. He put her down; she went in the cabin to get swords. Peter looked at Hook, who was just turning around. Peter quickly joined the group of Boys and hid within them.  
  
Hook walked past the group without noticing Peter. Peter quickly cut the ropes and freed the Boys. Hermione then came dashing out with swords for all of them.  
  
It was then that the crock was revealed. It turned out to be a wooden carving of the head of a Crock with a ticking clock built in. It was being flown by Tinkerbelle.  
  
When Hook saw this, he shot his pistol and hit the wooden croc. He knew that if this faerie was here, then Peter was here. Tinkerbelle fell down and landed straight in the palm of Hook.  
  
Hook closed his fingers tightly around Tink and shook her over his head. He released her and immediately thought of killing Peter. He rose straight into the air.  
  
Hook and Peter immediately found each other. They fought like they never fought in the past. At least half the crew had gone overboard by the time Hook had started to gain victory over Peter.  
  
Hook told Peter about how Hermione would have another boy in her life. A grown boy; a husband.  
  
Peter pleaded for Hook to stop as he sank closer to the ship, but Hook wouldn't stop. Hook had too much enjoyment in seeing Peter unhappy that he couldn't stop.  
  
Peter landed hard on the deck in sadness and anger. Everyone onboard stopped what they were doing and looked at Peter. Peter tried to get up, but fell back down.  
  
Hermione ran over and helped him up. She told him not to believe whatever Hook told him and that he had a special place in her heart always. She then kissed him.  
  
"Brace yourself," one of the Lost Boys Said.  
  
Peter started to turn neon pink. The Lost Boys, Harry, Ron, and Hermione knelt down and hunched over on the deck. They then covered their ears.  
  
Peter burst out with excitement. He yelled and flew up high into the air. He then flew down to be face to face with Hook and have his last swordfight, and it was either Peter or Hook going down.  
  
Hook took the sword that Peter tossed to him. They then were off to fight for the death.  
  
Down on deck, the Lost Boys, Harry, Ron, and Hermione fought off the rest of the crew. When the rest of the crew had gone overboard, the group watched Peter and Hook fight.  
  
"You're not bad, for an old man," Peter called to Hook as they fought.  
  
"I am excellent, but I won," Hook called back.  
  
"If you won, then why am I still here?" Peter asked.  
  
"You were given a second chance. It's not fair," Hook called, taking a flying charge at him.  
  
"Well, I'm not old," Peter said, dodging Hook's charge completely.  
  
They went on fighting, Hook going closer and closer to the water. When Hook was only fifteen (15) feet from the water, the real croc jumped high out of the water.  
  
Hook looked down and saw the croc open jawed, ready to eat him. He panicked, trying to think happy thoughts and attempting to grab something in the air that really wasn't there at all.  
  
As it turned out, Hook was eaten by the croc. Peter had the Lost Boys fix up the ship while he lead Harry, Ron, and Hermione back to Hogwarts.  
  
They flew over to the window, opened it, and went inside. Luckily, no one was in the common room. Harry looked over at the clock.  
  
"Wow, it's already 12:30. We better get up to our rooms so we don't look that tired in the morning during class."  
  
"What if someone asks where we've been all weekend?" Ron asked.  
  
"We'll come up with something in the morning." Hermione said. "Peter, promise us that you'll come back and visit us."  
  
"I promise." He smiled and then flew out the window. Ron closed the window while Harry reset his watch. The trio then went to their rooms and went to bed.  
  
Peter never did come back to visit them. Hermione guessed that he forgot about them. In turn, they forgot about Peter. 


End file.
